A typical wireless handset includes an integrated modem and processor for controlling the operation of the handset. The wireless handset provides a user interface for interacting with a user and a wireless interface providing an air interface for wireless telephony. The modem processes data and signals for transferring data between the wireless interface and the user interface. The modem controls the operation of the user interface for receiving data from and providing data to a user. The modem also controls the operation of the wireless interface for sending and receiving signals to and from a wireless terminal (e.g., for a typical cordless telephone) or base station (e.g., for a typical cellular phone).